1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile interiors accumulate dust which needs to be removed on occasion. Although a duster can be used for this purpose, dust tends to adhere to the duster, thereby reducing its effectiveness.
Over time, a dirt film forms on the interior surfaces of automobile windows as well as on the surfaces of other types of windows. This film is normally removed by means of a cloth or paper towel. However, no effective manner of gripping the cloth or paper towel has been developed to date, with the result that it is difficult to manipulate the cloth or paper towel.